In Your Arms
by JustEight
Summary: That night in Flanoir, Lloyd becomes sick, and who to show up in the middle of the night to soothe the delirious Lloyd, but the one who cares most... one shot, rated for my own mouth, NOT INCEST! fatherson love T.T, SPOILERS


_Ok! I hope all my forsaken Fruits Basket fans won't mind me doing this… I beat the Tales of Symphonia game for the billionth time picking out every single flaw, everything that changes if you do this, if you do that, yaddi yadda… so yes, more proof I have no life! XD Anyways, I got this idea just by chance and I hope ya'll like it. Pretty much just some father-son stuff between Lloyd and Kratos oops… guess that's a spoiler huh? XD_

_**Disclaima**: My famous disclaimer! Well, sorry Martel, but I ain't got any clever comments for this one… O.O That's a first… Well, then again, my comments were never really clever anyways. XD In any event… I don't own the awesome ToS… T.T dammit…_

**Btw… this whole thing occurs _conveniently_ around the time when the Flanoir doctor goes to Altessa, if you idiots can't figure that out. T.T Ya knooooow… right after Lloyd learns about Kratos being his dad…**

Lloyd and the others ran through the snow-stricken roads of Flanoir toward the home of the doctor who they all hoped had the skills to save the dwarf, Altessa, who currently was paralyzed, in pain, and knocked dead out. Wait… no, no, that's about it. In other words, on the verge of death.

As the long line of people waiting for the doctor came into view, Lloyd still couldn't get the recent events out of his head…

'How… I was with him for so long… I trusted him… then was betrayed by him… how could that man… be my… dad…' Lloyd sighed as he ran. 'He just can't be…'

The group approached the door, Sheena and Lloyd ran past the crowd, getting many dirty looks as they did so, and ran in the door.

After the doctor agreed to tend to Altessa, he, Raine, Regal, Presea, and Zelos headed back to Altessa's house near the destroyed town of Ozette, leaving Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, and Colette in the town of Flanoir for the night.

As the four chose who would have which room with which view, Lloyd broke into a small coughing fit. Colette, deeply concerned for her swordsman friend, ran to his side instantly.

"Lloyd! Are you ok?"

Brushing her off, he flashed her a completely fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Musta just choked on something." he said, somehow hiding the pain overcoming his head.

Sheena came to his side as well. "You sure? You _have_ been putting a little less effort into your fighting recently."

Instantly offended, Lloyd fought back. "What'd ya mean by tha—" before he could finish, he began coughing once more, only slightly harder.

"Ok, Lloyd," Sheena started, "that settles it. You're coming down with something, you should probably go to bed early tonight."

Genis joined in on the group effort, "You've been working hard lately, and it wouldn't hurt to take it easy for a night."

Lloyd nodded in defeat. With all the fighting done recently and the mental strain of his new information on Kratos, taking it easy sounded pretty damn good. Settling out the room arrangements, they went their separate ways for the moment and changed into warmer clothes more suiting to their new frozen environment.

Lloyd stared out his window as he put on his new red fleecy sweatshirt over a white tee and slipped on warm navy lounge pants. He stumbled to his bed and flopped down as the world seemed to be spinning for the third time that day. Also sighing for the millionth time, he grimaced as his head pounded, matching the beat of his heart. Suddenly he felt an urge to go outside and cool off as his face began to burn slightly.

Pulled back from his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it? Come on in." He responded.

The door creaked open and Colette poked her head in. "Hi, Lloyd. How're you feeling?"

"Eh… fine." he lied once more, hoping Colette was as dense as usual.

However, when concerned, the fledging angel could see through his little acts. She walked to his beside, sat on the edge, and placed her hand on his forehead. Beneath it, he flinched, somehow pained by the small contact. "You're really warm… and with the Professor gone, we really don't have anyone who knows about illnesses… unless, I wonder if…" she thought for a moment, then yelled out the door, "Hey, Sheena! Can you come here a moment?" Lloyd flinched again at the loudness of the noise.

Ten seconds passed, then Sheena looked in from the doorway and walked in. "You called, Colette?"

Colette nodded "Yeah, it's Lloyd. I think he's sick…"

Concerned as well, Sheena came to the other side and placed her hand on his forehead. Lloyd face became hotter, not only because of a growing fever, but the fact that he was surrounded by females was just a _little_ different.

"Whoa, jeez Lloyd!" Sheena exclaimed, "You're really burning up! And isn't it just perfect that Raine leaves right before this happens…" She sighed. "Well, I guess until tomorrow, you're just going to have you rest… I'll have Genis make some soup for ya."

"Thanks for your concern guys, but seriously, I'll be fine." Lloyd tried to assure the females.

Both of them looked doubtful, but said nothing. They made their way toward the door. Sheena went down the stairs, Colette looked back at him. "Feel better Lloyd…"

He nodded back at her, and she left.

Once again alone, he slumped down the backboard of the bed and moaned to himself. His head continued to throb and his stomach groaned in pain. All he could do was wish for this illness to come and go as quickly as possible, and damn did he wish it would, for every second that passed, he seemed to feel worse.

For ten minutes, he lay in his bed, constantly taking off or putting on his sweatshirt as he would either feel like a burning oven or frozen as the ice sculptures that stood outside. Even throughout his constant motion, the same thoughts of Kratos and all of last night's events in general came back to him. He had been deceived by so many people… Is there anyone else planning on betraying him?

After putting on his sweatshirt for the 5th time, there was a knock on the door, and soon after Genis opened it and came in while holding a tray. "Hi, Lloyd."

"Hey, Genis." Lloyd said as enthusiastically as possible.

"Are ya feeling any better?" Genis asked.

Lloyd slowly shook his head as a 'no'.

"Oh… well, I made you some Chicken ramen! It's a proven healer for illnesses!" He smiled widely.

"Thanks Genis. Can you just put it on the bedside table for now? I'm not really hungry right now…"

Genis nodded in understanding and placed the tray on the table. He just stared out the window for a minute, than sat down on the bed and looked at Lloyd.

"Lloyd… What's wrong…?"

Lloyd cocked his head slightly. "What'd ya mean?"

"Oh come on, Lloyd, I've been your best friend forever, I know when something is bothering you." Genis said in 'a matter of fact' voice.

Lloyd looked down towards the floor. "It's… nothing Genis…"

Genis looked at his friend with concern. "Fine then, but if you feel like telling someone about it, you know I'm here."

"Y-yeah… thanks Genis." He gave him another one of his fake smiles.

"Well then, I'm tired myself so I'm going to go to bed, but if you need to, wake me up."

"Mkay. Thanks."

Then Genis left, closing the door behind him. Once again, Lloyd washed away all of the happiness on his face, and replaced it with a look of pain. Sure, the soup looked really good, but in his current state, he wondered if his stomach would be able to keep anything down.

'However, might as well… don't want to worry anyone…' he thought. Slowly, he picked up the bowl in one hand, the chop sticks in the other and began to eat. Sure, it was good, just as he had imagined it being, but he couldn't keep away the small lurch his stomach gave every time he swallowed. He knew he was going to regret eating later…

But for the mean time, having something warm in him was soothing and… somehow reminded him of something… or someone…

His head began to spin as a memory that had been closed off for so long played in his mind…

_-u.u-_

_The infant's cries could be heard throughout the house, piercing through the pitch black. As time passed, the whimpering of loneliness grew into desperate cries and pleas._

_Soon, a tall figure came out of the darkness, and picked up the child. He held it close as it continued to cry. He soothed the child by rocking him in his arms and saying soft and heart-filled words._

_The crying began to quiet as the holder sat down in a large, soft chair. He held the child close as if it would float away if he let go. The young boy cuddled closer to its father, enjoying the warmth between the two._

_The father's heart melted as his son showed pure bliss of being in his arms. As everything was perfect, a small sneeze escaped the boy. Although it was a minor sneeze, the father looked concerned at his son. The boy's cheeks, he just noticed, were flushed. He didn't know what to do. The sneezing stopped and a peaceful look spread over the child's face._

_Feeling some what at ease now, the father hugged the boy one last time before drifting off himself. _

"_Sleep well, my son…" He said before completely falling asleep._

_-u.u-_

Lloyd regained his vision as the memory ended. Why he thought of that now, he didn't know.

"Am I becoming delirious?" he asked himself out loud.

Almost as if he had jinxed himself, the room spun and he quickly lay back against the pillows to keep the pain in his head from increasing.

Once it had settled down, he opened his eyes and looked from the comfort of his bed out the window, just realizing it was dark. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead as his face burned once again.

Lloyd screamed lightly into his pillow, becoming frustrated with the fact that his face was as hot as ever, but the rest of his body was frozen solid. He climbed under the warm covers as he felt his fever rise another degree.

From beneath the comfort of the blankets, he heard his door open. However, he didn't look up at the person or people entering. He only listened to their voices.

"Lloyd? Are you alright, you screamed…" he recognized it as Colette.

"Oh jeez, look at him…" This person was Sheena, and her voice got louder as he noticed she was coming towards him. "Come on, Lloyd, talk to me. Are you alright?"

Realizing he wasn't going to talk to her willingly, she grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled them back so that they were to his waist. She kneeled at the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his flushed face, instantly removing it. "Holy shit, Lloyd, you're seriously burning! I've never seen a fever like this…"

"Back off… I'm fine…" Lloyd weakly mumbled in his defense. Obviously, it wasn't going to go over the girls well…

Sheena twitched, trying to get a hold of herself before yelling at the sickly teen. "Shush, Lloyd. You're sick, no denying. Colette, go get a bowl of water and a dish rag."

Colette nodded, then ran off for the kitchen.

"Lloyd get up or at least take off that sweatshirt." Sheena commanded.

Lloyd obediently obliged, just wishing to crawl back under the comforter. Handing the sweatshirt to Sheena he laid back against the headboard of the bed, his forehead beginning to sweat.

Sheena looked sympathetically at him, understanding how awful he had to feel at the moment.

Only, she didn't know the half of it…

Colette returned with the requested items and also with Genis close behind, quickly running to Lloyd's side.

"Is he alright? He looks horrible!" Genis said.

"Afraid not…" Sheena said. "He's got a terrible fever…" the three looked at Lloyd, the one who just yesterday was cocky and hyper, but now was hot, weak, feverish, and just damn sick.

Sheena picked up the rag, dipped it in the water, and motioned for Lloyd to lie down. Again listening, he did so, and allowed her to place the cool rag on his forehead.

This continued until around 10 at night. Colette and Genis had returned to their rooms to go to sleep, and Sheena was on the verge of doing the same. Seeing the boy about to fall asleep, she picked up the bowl and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

However, just that change in lighting somehow woke him up, much to his misfortune. His head pounded more and more with each second that passed, his throat was dry and raspy, and his stomach was doing back flips and moaning in agony. In short, the poor swordsman felt like pure shit.

He flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face into the nice soft pillow. He was comfortable for only a moment, when his stomach strongly protested this new position. Flipping back over, he sighed painfully.

'This is going to be a long night…'

Another half an hour passed, and nothing changed. He kept glancing at the clock in the corner, watching as every horrible second passed by.

He sighed and closed his eyes, in the millionth attempt to fall asleep. Nothing was working. Counting sheep only made him dizzy, and no other methods were ever successful.

Then, there was a creak from down the hall. Though, it didn't concern Lloyd. It could easily have been Colette, Sheena or Genis.

But, the steps came closer and closer to his door. However, he still didn't get up and look. He just didn't care…

The door creaked open, and silent foot steps made their way towards the bed. The figure sat on the edge, its hand slowly reaching out towards Lloyd.

Not really wanting to be touched, Lloyd moved slightly, causing the figure's hand to recoil away. Finally, Lloyd decided to find out who this 'intruder' was. Looking the man's way, Lloyd gasped.

"K-Kra…tos…?"

Now it was Kratos' turn to gasp. "Lloyd… you're awake then?"

Lloyd slowly nodded and attempted to sit up.

Concern flowed through Kratos' face. "No, don't waste your energy." He sighed gratefully as Lloyd repositioned himself in the pillows. He lifted his hand once again and placed the back on Lloyd's cheek then switched so that the palm was on his forehead. "Sheena wasn't kidding, you really do have a horrible fever… how do you feel?"

Lloyd grimaced. "Like hell…"

Kratos almost smirked at his remark, but that was hardly the right thing to do at the moment.

"Kratos?"

Kratos redirected his attention towards Lloyd. "Hmm? What is it?"

Lloyd smiled at himself. "How often… did I use to cry at night?"

Kratos, afraid that he was losing him, responded "What're you talking about Lloyd…?"

He continued to smile as he spoke. "I mean… when I was little… how often did I cry… and you would come and pick me up and hold me until I fell asleep…?"

"You… you remember that? But I thought you didn't remember anything about your childhood…"

"It's one of the few things I can remember almost clearly…"

"That happened a lot…" Kratos recalled, "but… not always because you were crying…" He smiled at the memory. "Many nights, we would go outside just to look at the stars. It was something you always seemed to enjoy…"

Lloyd smiled wider, trying and almost succeeding to remember those nights.

Although enjoying this little 'bonding moment', he knew what was best for Lloyd. "Lloyd, you need to get some rest or your body will never recover. At this point, it's the least you can do for yourself in this condition."

Lloyd's smile finally drifted off his face as he slowly shook his head. "I couldn't sleep even if I really wanted to."

"Oh really, and why's that?"

"I don't want you to go away again…" Lloyd said, his voice cracking like he was going to cry. Kratos wasn't sure if he was serious or delirious. "I don't want you to leave me alone again… I need you, Dad…"

That last word… It struck Kratos where it really hurt. Even if it could've been the fever talking, it felt like the real Lloyd had said it. How could a son accept a father that murdered his wife, left his son for 15 years, then betrayed and deceived him once they met up after those years? Even after his reaction when he first found out that he was Kratos was his dad, he actually accepted this terrifying truth?

Kratos smiled and combed his fingers through Lloyd's hair, ruffling it as he went along. "Lloyd… you don't need me. You've become an amazing young man without me, and you will continue to be that amazing young man as you go along in life. All I'd do for you is cause pain and suffering." It pained him to say so, but he knew it was true.

Again, Lloyd shook his head. "I can't ask you now… I don't think I'm ready yet… but when the time comes… I want you to tell me about everything that happened with you and mom…"

Kratos nodded sadly, ignoring the sudden change of topic. He knew the day would come where he would have to pour out the entire tale of his sins to his son.

"But…" Lloyd continued as he smiled again, "Right now… I want you to tell me everything about her… what she looked like… what she was like…"

Anyone could tell the teen was becoming tired and fatigued, but Kratos continued, feeling that a son should have the right to know about his mother. "She was an amazing woman, Lloyd… She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her hair was the same shade as yours and reached down to her mid back. You remind me so much of her, Lloyd… Even though she was part of the Angelus Project, the experiment that would most likely kill her in the end, she was always cheerful and wanted to save the world at all costs. She knew of my past allegiance with Cruxis and Mithos, but she didn't care… she, like you, believed that all mistakes could be forgiven and corrected…"

Tears were beginning to form at the brim of Kratos' eyes. Just thinking about Anna was so painful, yet he knew, someday, he would have to let all of his guilt go. But for now, just talking, seeping out her wonderous features was all he could handle at the current time.

He looked back down at Lloyd only to have his heart melt. He had the blanket pulled up just over his nose, his own eyes watering just hearing about his mother. He reminded Kratos so much of a young six year old hiding in vain from something it didn't want to face.

The fever started to catch up to Lloyd as he began another coughing fit, so hard that his whole body lurched with every cough, causing a sickening noise with every single one. This attack was, however, different from the others he had experienced that day. Those had stopped after the first five or six coughs. This one wasn't stopping.

Kratos became instantly concerned. "Lloyd! Lloyd, are you alright?" Unknown to him what to do, his mind raced with panic.

'What would Anna do…?' was the first thing that came to his mind. Slowly, but surely he slipped his arms under Lloyd's, lifted him up, and slid himself under so that as he put him down, Lloyd's head rested on Kratos' chest. He wrapped his arms around the sick boy, holding him as the coughing slowly subsided.

"Shh… It's alright…" Kratos soothed, just how he remembered Anna doing the same to a two year old Lloyd. "It's alright… everything's going to be ok…" It felt so awkward to be saying those words. Not just because they didn't match his cold personality, but he finally felt as if he was a father, able to comfort a son that was pained in some way… It was a very… wonderful feeling…

As the silence came back, Lloyd realized the position they were in. He looked up at Kratos, amazed at his fatherly affection. In his eyes, Lloyd saw a special kind of passion; a strong love from only one person, for only one person to receive. It was the passion from a loving father to the pride and joy of his life, his son.

Lloyd smiled once again, accepting the heart-warming gaze. He cuddled up against Kratos, just as he did in the memory of 15 years ago, and muttered out his last words before falling into the dark abyss of dream land.

"I love you, Dad…"

Kratos continued to smile at Lloyd, as he placed a single object in his hand.

"I love you to, my precious son…"

-u.u-

"Well, if what you're saying is correct, then you all did a wonderful job taking care of him. His fever seems to have lowered a lot since last night."

Lloyd opened his eyes to see the whole gang standing around his bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead, finally decided to get up?" Genis commented sarcastically.

However, he only succeeding in getting whapped by Raine's staff. "Shush, Genis, he's still ill."

"Oww…." Genis whined.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Colette asked.

"Y-yeah… but…" he looked around the room, not seeing what he was looking for…

"But what?" Sheena inquired.

"Where's Kratos?"

The people in the room looked at one another, then back at Lloyd.

Sheena spoke first. "You probably only imagined he was here, Lloyd. I mean, you were so out of it last night…"

"Either that or you were dreaming it." Genis added.

"No…! I know he was here! I know… he…" he noticed the looks he was getting, and decided that it was probably best to stop before being dubbed delirious again.

That's when he felt the little object right by his hand. It felt sort of like a… necklace…? Grabbing the string, Lloyd pulled it up from under the blankets.

"A… pendant?" Raine observed.

"Hey, hey! Where'd that come from Lloyd? You _pretend_ to be sick then have a little _fun_ with some of the adorable hunnies here?" Zelos poked.

Genis, as usual, fought back. "Of course he didn't, Zelos, he's not a moronic, wanna-be pretty boy like you!"

"Ok, that does it!"

"AHH!" Zelos chased Genis out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, then, if Lloyd is feeling well enough, we should probably head out in an hour or so." Raine said.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. I feel much better than last night."

A large crash was heard from a room down the hall. "See what you did, you little brat?"

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault your freakishly large head moved out of the way!"

Raine pulled up her sleeves with an annoyed look on her face. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of…" scared of the devilish woman, everyone cleared a path for the healer to leave the room and do a deed that would most likely cause her to use have to use those arts.

One by one, they left to do their own thing, leaving Lloyd to get his own things. He looked at the pendant and saw that it opened. Gently prying it open with his finger nail, the little hinge clicked as it opened, revealing a picture of a man Lloyd recognized as Kratos and a young woman in her twenties holding an infant.

"Kratos… m-mom… and me?" He smiled and put on the necklace, protecting it beneath his shirt. "Thank you Kratos, we will meet again…"

_And whala! That is it! Even though it may seeeeem like yaoi and incest… IT'S NOT! FATHER-SON LOVE! GET IT RIGHT, YOU FOOLS! T.T Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed at and maybe review and DEFINITELY review my other stories! Just don't forget to clicky the little button on this very page that says "Submit a Review"! Come now, we know you waaaaaant to! Cuz look, it's pretty, it's shiny, and you get a cookie! XD Well, have a nice night everyone!_


End file.
